Ranger
Ranger is a character in The Animals of Farthing Wood. He is the son of Scarface and Lady Blue in the series and War of the Wild but in the Anthro Saga he is of no relation to them but his relationship with Charmer does not change. He is also the protagonist of the two-parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. Appearence He is shown to be much like his father except his father is more sleeker than he is as Ranger is more compacted. He also does not have the scar that his father has, Ranger also has a lighter blue underbelly, muzzle and around his eyes are also lighter and he has black ears and a stripe down the middle of his head. In his original appearance he is a normal fox but in his return he wears military trousers and an Army jacket much like Miroslav's the only difference being that Ranger's does not have a logo on it. However in the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet when he enters the parallel world he goes bare like Charlie Barkin as he and Charmer do not exist in that world and that world is only a semi-anthro world where some animals are anthropomorphic but are bare such as the birds under the command of the Grand Duke of Owls and Lord Shen whilst others are anthropomorphic but wear clothing such as Zira. Role in literature War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: Ranger appears as the protagonist of the two-parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet and it is only in these stories where he is related to Lady Blue and Scarface. War of the Wild: He first appears to be very unsettled since the end of the Red-Blue fox feud and is first seen being consoled by Charmer and Vixen, the latter of whom asks him what is wrong. He replies that he felt he went into a parallel universe and tells his story. It is at this point where the story rewinds to the time when he was born. As the very young son of Lady Blue and Scarface, Ranger leaves his pack to go exploring once again and finds Charmer where they become friends. But their friendship is cut short by the arrival of the pair's respective parents; for Ranger: Lady Blue and Scarface and for Charmer: Fox and Vixen, following an altercation the pair are taken back to their respective packs and berated by their parents with Scarface being a lot more brutal and paranoid about Fox. Years later, he and Charmer are re-united only to be warned of a fight between Fox and Scarface which both of them are helpless to halt. At the end of the fight, Scarface kills Fox which results in her and Ranger being transported to a parallel universe. In the universe, the pair are confronted by an owl who summons other owls to capture them and the pair are taken to their commanders Lord Shen and the Grand Duke of Owls where they undergo a ruthless interrogation. At the end of this, the pair are imprisoned where Ranger decides to forget the altercation while Charmer destroys a portrait of the universe's dictator. But Charmer being put in shackles does not seem to change Ranger's mind in escaping from prison as he cuts the bars off the cell window, climbs out of the window and slides down the waterspout before smashing the cell wall open with a sledgehammer so Charmer can leave simply; in the process however he attracts the attention of the birds working with the Duke and Shen and comes under fire. Reality however, hits home with the pair and they collapse nearly twenty miles away from the prison for two hours before heading to civilization. In civilization, he releases Charmer from her shackles and also discovers that civilization is even worse than the forest when they first arrived at the universe as it is virtually deserted and the same lion portrait is more prominent than ever. As they explore the city, the pair discover a strange device later stolen by a thief who unknowingly activates it causing it to empty the store where he wants it sold. But Ranger eventually manages to recover it only for it to be stolen from him again by Zira who then flees the scene to cover her tracks unaware that Charmer has also climbed on board and saves him from the portal using the bed sheets she gained in prison as a lasso, Zira eventually discovers the pair and kicks Charmer in the back sending her and Ranger into the river. He and Charmer later turn up outside a mansion giving the impression that they trespass. At first, Charmer sees Vixen and tries to get her attention but Ranger chides her for it. But neither have any time to neither acknowledge or not acknowledge the mistakes as Ranger eavesdrops on a conversation between Shere Khan and Belladonna about a robbery. Whilst Shere Khan's plan appears to work, he is unaware that the two foxes get there first and in fact meets them before Ranger closes the portal. Once the portal is closed, Zira activates the main glider causing Ranger to lose his balance but grab the generator, just as Zira prepares to kill him Charmer holds her at gunpoint allowing Ranger to escape; right into Shere Khan's clutches causing the generator to fall out of his hands and back into Zira's hands. Shere Khan then prepares to crush Ranger in a bear hug, as the hug increases the fox begins to lose strength to struggle. In the meantime, Charmer is helpless to assist his escape as she is held back by Shere Khan's aide. Belladonna's arrival however saves Ranger from potential death as she knocks Shere Khan and Scar off their feet as she prepares to do battle with Zira which he comes to see as he recovers. The fight escalates outside where he and Charmer give chase and with Zira downed, Ranger tries to negotiate with Belladonna which fails and results in him almost drowning, he however overcomes his difficulty of swimming and recovers on dry land. At first Charmer's path goes cold but eventually warms up again at a power station where Belladonna holds Charmer and Zira prisoner preparing to kill them. Unknown to the whippet however is that Ranger has sneaked inside and has overheard everything. First he silences Belladonna and tries to prevent her escape by hurling her glider into a vat of chemicals but Belladonna doesn't care and instead lowers her prisoners into the chemicals and escapes into another dimension. Ranger tries to save both his mate and the lioness but Belladonna prevents his actions only saving him when she grabs him by the leg. The fox however pushes Belladonna through the portal and back out again as he saves Charmer and Zira from death by chemicals then destroys the generator but though he warns her that if she goes in, she won't come out again his words fall on deaf ears as Belladonna goes in anyway. He later joins Charmer's side as she berates Zira for her criminal activities and watches as she is taken into custody. Though he gets the feeling that this is not the last time they will meet. Terror of the Whippet: Ranger is ultimately proven right a month later when he and Charmer meet Zira in prison, at first he reads her the riot act and is unconvinced as to why she should be free but eventually she is freed and helps him and Charmer defeat Belladonna. He first comes under attack from the whippet who he believes to be dead and the whippet also sends him on a wild goose chase only to later invite him to a dinner party where he comes across the universe's dictator in his true light but frightened Belladonna will snap retreats from the dining room and causes a fire by using chemicals given to him by Zira. Though Charmer tells him not to go back inside, he goes to try and help others who may be trapped but in the process comes across Belladonna and as a result is captured by her as she takes him to the top of the King's College Chapel in Cambridge but he later manages to escape from the roof by means of Zira. Belladonna later adapts the form of Vixen trying to get Charmer to avoid him but as Vixen turns into the whippet, Ranger is forced to chase her to Oxfordshire to the top of the Christ Church Cathedral where he also fights her and almost throws her off the roof. But when she takes on the form of his mother, he is forced to save her but comes to regret it when his mother actually turns back into the whippet and blasts him with magical energy, he is further hindered from rescuing Charmer by bombs which release sleeping gas which also affects Zira. The cathedral comes under attack again by Belladonna who throws the lioness and the vixen off the roof leaving Ranger distraught and frantically searching for her, distraught enough to put him out of action. He is later reunited with Charmer who fell off the roof but into a bush, the pair watch as Belladonna and Zira fight in the skies of Oxfordshire which carries to the Church Christ College. Here, Ranger swears revenge on the whippet just as she activates the portal generator hoping to escape except for the fact the portal now turns into a black hole and begins to suck her into it. As much as his hatred for Belladonna is evident, Ranger tries to save her alongside Charmer by hanging onto the fountain but the whippet soon becomes truly evil and begins to pull on Charmer's leg only that the whippet is defeated when Zira sacrifices herself and pushes the whippet into the portal alongside herself trapping the pair in purgatory. The foxes look on shocked at what has happened and whilst both traumatized, Charmer's reaction is almost instant and is even more evident when Annabelle appears to take them back into their own world. Once he and Charmer are back in their own universe, both are overjoyed and whilst Ranger is delighted to be back home and indeed back to democracy reality hits home and he breaks down and cries. He is last seen taking a long rest so he can settle back down after telling his story. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Ranger's relationship with Charmer continues but unlike in the Animals of Farthing Wood where he was the son of Scarface and Lady Blue he is of no relationship to either of them. In the series, he is a former major in the Animalian Army serving for three years this time in the Middle East predominantly in Syria. Following the First Animalian coup, Ranger's time in the army does not pay off significantly as his home is raided and whilst Charmer escapes, she watches Ranger's arrest by the Junta. In contrast to other soldiers, he is put on trial alongside other army officials one of those being Jenna, Ranger is tried and imprisoned until Mechanikat has him executed however he escapes and flees to England in Buckinghamshire after being shocked and appalled by the fox collaboration with the Junta, particularly among the Ninth Tyrannian corps. In England, he is re-united with Charmer, but in fleeing Animalia, Ranger becomes a fugitive until he is brought to Argentina by allies of the National Protection Process and stays there for the whole of the dictatorship until the second Animalian coup where he is one of the main players in the transition to democracy and also oversees the capture of several soldiers in the Junta. Appearances * War of the Wild * Terror of the Whippet Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Canon